This invention relates, generally, to a system for delivering, storing and dispensing carbonated beverages and, more particularly, to a delivery system that automatically meters the precise amounts of beverage components to be delivered and empties the fill hose after each delivery.
As is well known in the art, a typical carbonated beverage system includes carbon dioxide, syrup and water stored in separate containers. These beverage components are mixed together in the appropriate amounts to produce a desired carbonated beverage. Such beverage systems are typically found in fast food restaurants and other similar establishments where carbonated beverages ar sold in large quantities.
One such beverage system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,921 issued to Neeser. This system includes two syrup storage tanks means for filling the tanks and a sanitizing unit for periodically cleaning the tanks and the means for filling the tanks. By using two syrup storage tanks, syrup can be dispensed from one tank while the other tank and its filling means are being cleaned and refilled such that the supply of syrup to the beverage dispenser is not interrupted.
While such systems allow for the storage and dispensing of carbonated beverages, there are several disadvantages. The known systems do not provide a reliable method of metering the amount of syrup delivered from the delivery truck to the syrup storage tanks. This disadvantage is significant because syrup suppliers and purchasers are very sensitive to the fact that the amount of syrup delivered is the amount ordered and paid for.
Additionally, the known storage tanks are provided with an open vent to allow air to escape from the tank as the syrup is delivered. One problem with such an open vent is that if the tank is inadvertently overfilled, the syrup can spill from the tank via the vent. Such spillage causes extra cleanup and waste.
Finally, with the known delivery systems the fill hose remains filled with syrup after the storage tank is filled. Because of the weight of the syrup, the full fill hose is very difficult to maneuver.
Thus, a carbonated beverage system that can automatically meter the amount of syrup delivered to the storage tanks to thereby prevent overfill and spillage is desired.